Yugi Muto
Yugi Mutou is the main protagonist of the first Yu-Gi-Oh! manga series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Aichi Sendou vs Yugi Muto * Ash Ketchum vs Yugi Muto '''(Complete) * Yugi Muto vs Dan Kuso * Yugi Muto vs Red * Jaden Yuki vs Yugi Muto (Abandoned) * Yugi Muto vs. Jotaro Kujo * Yugi Muto vs Goku * Yugi Moto vs Carter Kane (Completed) * Light Yagami vs Yugi Muto With Team Yugi * Team Red vs Team Yugi '''Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Aichi Sendou (CardFight! Vanguard) * Cardcaptor Sakura (Cardcaptor Sakura) * Doctor Fate (DC Comics) * Shazam (DC Comics) * Twilight Sparkle (MLP Friendship is Magic) * Yu Narukami (Persona) * Yusei Fudo (Yu-Gi-Oh!) History Three millennia ago, a young pharaoh named Atem sacrificed his life to stop a demon named Zorc Necrophades from destroying the world. The spell required Atem to seal his soul within the Millennium Puzzle, which was shattered by his high priest Seto and its pieces stored in the Pharaoh's tomb. In the present, the Puzzle ended up in the hands of Solomon Muto who gave it to his grandson Yugi Muto. The moment Yugi solved the puzzle, he became a medium for the soul of an amnesic Atem to inhabit. At first, coming to be known as the "Other Yugi" or Yami, Atem makes his presence known whenever Yugi blacked out to deal with those with malicious intent towards his host and their friends. When Yugi eventually learns of Atem's existence during a Duel Monsters tournament at the Duelist Kingdom tournament, the two manage to establish a proper partnership with Yugi promising to help Yami regain his lost memories. Death Battle Info Yugi and Atem use a forty-card deck that uses Earth and Dark attribute monsters and usually plays on his Ace cards: usually Dark Magician and the Egyptian God cards. As a user of a Millennial Item, Atem can turn any game he is playing, Duel Monsters or otherwise, into a Shadow Game. Shadow Games are a product of ancient sorcery meant to protect Egypt, ensuring no one would interfere in any duel about to take place while it also discourages cheating through lethal consequences. Shadow Games can also turn Duel Monsters into real beings. While he prefers using the Puzzle's power to give a fitting punishment to an opponent he had defeated, Atem has a preference for the technique Mind Crush. It allows him to metaphorically shatters a person, rendering them unconscious before waking up a better person. It also enables Atem to wipe out evil spirits. His Millennium Puzzle can cast Shadow Games, and control them, Yugi can make his monsters real with his millennium powers. When he wins a Shadow Game, he can kill his opponent if he desires, and has shown in particular instances he is willing to do so. Millennium Puzzle * can make his Duel Monsters real. - obviously means Yugi can inflict real pain to his opponent. * can warn Yugi of incoming danger. * can block soul stealing abilities (as shown in Yugi vs Dartz). * Yami Yugi can sense emotions around him. * can start shadow games. * give Yugi powerful luck. Deck Monsters * Dark Magician - can fly - can summon thousands of knives to shoot at their opponent - can cast illusions * Dark Magician Girl - can fly - can cast illusions * Buster Blader - capable of slaying dragons - has tough, metal armor * Obnoxious Celtic Guardian * Curse of Dragon * Swift Gaia The Fierce Knight * Summoned Skull - has electrical abilities - can cast Illusions * Giant Soldier of Stone * Alpha The Magnet Warrior * Beta The Magnet Warrior * Gamma The Magnet Warrior * Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts - moves so fast, he is an illusion to mortal eyes * Jack's Knight * Queen's Knight * King's Knight * Mystical Elf Effect Monsters * Kuriboh - can create clones of itself * Big Shield Gardna - can block any attack - lacks combat * Magician's Valkyria - on par with Dark Magician & Dark Magician Girl * Dark Magician of Chaos - said to be the strongest Duel Monster ever - better than Dark Magician in every way - can fly - can cast illusions * Sorcerer of Dark Magic * Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight * Valkyrion the Magna Warrior * Slifer the Sky Dragon - on par with Zorc (which makes Osiris planet level) - can wrap around a blimp - has 2 mouths which can shoot out powerful electric blasts - can fly * Obelisk the Tormentor - on par with Zorc (which makes Obelisk planet level) - strong enough to destroy mountains - can fly * Winged Dragon of Ra - on par with Zorc (which makes Ra planet level) - shoot out fire so hot it can leave mountains burning - can fly * The Creator God of Light, Horakhty - on par with Zorc - Horakhty is Universal Level * Black Luster Soldier: Envoy of the Beginning * Catapult Turtle * Dark Sage * Beast of Gilfer * Berfomet * Electromagnetic Turtle * Watapon Fusion Monsters * Arcana Knight Joker * Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast - can do anything a normal Chimera can do * Dark Paladin - has all the abilities of Dark Magician & Buster Blader combined - can fly Spell * Book of Secret Arts * Brain Control * Card Destruction * Card of Sanctity * Change of Heart * Cursebreaker * Dark Hole * Dark Magic Curtain * De-Fusion * De-Spell * Diffusion Wave-Motion * Double Spell * Emblem of Dragon Destroyer * Emergency Provisions * Exchange * Graceful Charity * Lightforce Sword * Living Arrow * Mage Power * Magic Formula * Magical Dimension * Magical Hats * Makiu, the Magical Mist * Monster Reborn * Monster Reincarnation * Multiply * Mystic Box * Polymerization * Pot of Greed * Ragnarok * Royal Straight * Sage's Stone * Soul Release * Soul Taker * Spell Textbook * Swords of Revealing Light * Thousand Knives * Time Travel * Black Magic Twin Burst * Bond Between Teacher and Student Traps * Chain Destruction * Collected Power * Dark Magic Retribution * Disgraceful Charity * Dust Tornado * Life Shaver * Light of Intervention * Magic Cylinder * Magic Jammer * Magician's Selection * Mirror Force * Mystical Refpanel * The Regulation of Tribe * Reverse of Reverse * Seven Tools of the Bandit * Shift * Soul Rope * Spellbinding Circle * Dark Renewal * Black illusion * Dark Spiral Force * Magician's Selection Feats * Has defeated Kaiba, Pegasus, Marik, Dartz, Bakura, Rafael (Rematch), Jonouchi, Strings, Weevil, Arkana * Has resisted the Orichalcos (During Yugi vs Dartz) * Horakhty defeated Zorc * has won multiple shadow games * has deflected fire (During Yugi vs paniK) * has burned a person alive * has became King of Duelists and has not lost that title * only a few can defeat Yugi * Has found way's to defeat Slifer the Sky Dragon & Exodia * Has survived being underwater * Has won multiple penalty games * His luck never runs out * Survived almost being burned alive * The only duelist who was able to summon Exodia * can take hits in physical fights and still be fine * Has been in multiple situations where he almost got killed, but always comes out on top * has saved the world several times * has won the Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, and Grand Championship tournaments Weaknesses * Yugi has always relied on Yami Yugi for everything * sometimes Yami Yugi can go berserk, which leads to his greatest downfall * some spell & trap cards are useless in a context of a Death Battle Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Card Game Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Kids Category:Konami Characters Category:Light Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Human Category:Card Wielders